


Protect You, I Will

by ToKi_DeanSam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Amnesia Bucky, Attempt at Humor, Good Loki, Hurt Steve, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Bucky, Protective Tony, Smitten Steve, What am I doing, a bit dark steve, bucky is to beautiful for his own good, good parent Howard, loki is prince form jotunheim and thor is a prince from asgard, man.. i really suck at this., modern bucky/captain amerika(sort of), not shrunkyclunks but almost, stop me, this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle pls, thor and loki were never brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKi_DeanSam/pseuds/ToKi_DeanSam
Summary: James was a lone survivor of the fire that burn his entire home and family. he was then in a coma for a long time. when he woke up, four years later, he was already adopted by the Starks family. the most richest and powerful family in the entire USA. he doesn't remembers anything that happens to him before the fire. his memory was blank. he doesn't have any pictures at all. all items was burned by the fire. he was living a great and fulfilling live running his dad company with his little brother Tony until one day THE Captain Amerika calls him Bucky with the look in his face as if James just kicked a crippled puppy and toss it in the street with speeding cars. and james was like " who the hell is Bucky?" then his perfect world tipped off. with a haunting piercing blue eyes that follows him everywhere.





	1. Alice Academy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction so.. be patient with me yeah. pls leave comments. btw, english is not my first language. be gentle pls. handle me with care. hope u enjoy!

Chapter 1

James was running through the corridor urgently. The sound of his expensive leather shoes echo loudly in the quiet hall. 5 more minutes and the bell would chimes indicating the end of the lesson for the day. He could not afford to be caught by the others really. Not today. Today, Tony broke yet another record. Genius act but not a good kind of genius. The closer he is to the Headmistress’s room the quicker his pace become. Then the bell rings. Before any of the doors open he sprinted directly to the Headmistress’s door. “hey!” James ignored Darcy, the receptionist indignant remarks. For he knew that she and her colleagues knew why he was there today.

“ Good Afternoon, Mrs Carter.” James hold out his hand to greet Mrs Carter, Alice Academy’s Headmistress. Mrs Carter rose from her chair and rather than shaking his hand, she pull him in for a hug instead. Despite her golden age, she is still beautiful and impeccably strong. Her graying hair did nothing to rendered her beauty. One could say she aged beautifully. 

“ Now, now. None of that James.” Mrs Carter said. James melted in her arm. Mrs Carter then hold James at an arm length and stare up into James eyes. James felt warm and nervous at the same time. Mrs Carter always makes her feel that way ever since he first met her. It is as if she could see right through him. And that always leave him breathless. She then leads James to the sofa where Tony is seating. Where Tony is trying really hard to imagine himself somewhere else except there.

“ Please be seated James. And James, please. How many times do I need to remind you to call me Peggy.” said Mrs Carter. James smile sheepishly. Still reeling on being called in the middle of his meeting to heard about Tony being sent to the Principle’s room for discipline act again. James look at Tony’s eyes. Try to gouge his emotion, but Tony keeps avoiding his eyes. Giving up James focus on Peggy stirring his earl grey tea since Peggy knew him in his teens year too so Peggy knew how he takes his tea. The atmosphere in the room is solemn and tense. Since neither of them talk yet. Then Peggy held in her breath. Tony flinch and James shoulder tensed.

“ So Anthony, would you like to enlighten your brother of what you have done today?” Peggy ask gently yet there is a command in there somewhere. 

“ Hmm.. I would. But it’s pretty boring you know. Same as the other days, studies, sports, sciences, morals etc. Nothing else.” said Tony with nonchalant air around him. Peggy hissed. 

“Tony, whats up buddy? Care to tell me?” James stared at Tony unblinking. Tony then sits closer towards James feeling more confident in his stance since he knew his brother would back him up no matter what.

“ You here to pick me up Jamie?” James tried to keep his mouth from smiling. But judging from Peggy’s exasperated sigh, he failed miserably. 

“ Someone turned blue today at the school cafeteria. I do not now how that kid could turned from a healthy human pink to blue, but for the sake of my poor heart, It is chemical experiment for sure Anthony. Be glad that the kid is staying in the dorms for the next two month, for his parents is outstation for that expanse of time. If not? How the bloody hell am I going to explain it to the child’s parents? I don’t even know how long he will stay that way.” shouted Peggy. Glaring daggers at Tony’s head. Really, her old fragile heart could not stand Tony’s pranks sometimes. 

“ Meh… give or take.. maybe for three to four days. Not that I said that I did that, it is pretty accurate guess I mean judging from the looks of it, it is from a chemical exposure. Maybe that kid is dumb enough to put something in his mouth thinking it is food. Maybe he was standing to closed to the mine that Professor Mccoy is digging around at the archaeology center you know. I mean that guy turn beastly blue amiright? Must be the dirt. Although he’s a mutant, but let’s not put label on people kay? I mean, you cannot say that I did that since you have no prove whatsoever if I did it or not. You can’t do that. This is a free country, a freedom to speak. You cannot punish me without a proof. Ergo, I didn’t do it. Case closed.” James closed his eyes and count to ten. Peggy was exasperated but everyone could see how her lips twitch trying to hold down the exasperated smile. Peggy sighed deeply. 

“ You know what, I don’t care anymore. You can go home now. Pack up your stuff Anthony. I need to talk to James for a while.” Tony could even beat Pietro Maximoff with how fast he is standing and that is saying something since Pietro is a mutant that could run really fast. Tony picks his books and run towards the door so he could get to his dorm in the Greek Hall faster. 

****  
Tony was skipping as he reach his dorm room. On his bed, Rhodey already sprawled out reading his comic book. Alex Summer was on his stomach typing furiously on his laptop. The look up when they see Tony packing his books and stuff.

“Jamie’s here isn’t he?” ask Rhodey excitedly. Alex perking up when he heard that name. 

“ Yup” answer Tony popping the “p”. Alex and Rhodey stop doing whatever they doing and started helping tony pack up.

“ so.. did they find out who did it?” Alex phrased the question carefully. Tony smiled. Rhodey giggled.

“did what?”

“the smurf thing?” rhodey asked. This time Alex chucked. Mouthing smurf.

“oh. That thing in the cafe? Dude.. that one is legend. Who ever did it get my respect. I mean that is genius work there buddy.” all the three of them laugh. 

“so.. no one find out who did it then?” ask Alex innocently.

“nope.”

“poor Victor man.. poor him..” said Rhodey. They all nodded unitedly. Tony hawls up his stuffs and hang his bag on his shoulder.

“ gotta go now. Jamie is waiting for me. The plans for the summer still on?” Alex and Rhodey both thumbs up. They helped pick up his stuff. His meager stuff. Tony brows arch up.

“ what? We are sending you off.” exclaimed Alex with a blush tainting his cheeks.

“ be grateful we are even helping you carry your stuff man.” said Rhodey. Tony sigh and let it slide. He needs to stop by the lab and library first anyway. he just shakes his head. It always humor him how people seem to can’t help but has a tiny crush on his brother. Be it from the kids to the grandmas that met them. They always flocked around James for his attention. And it always humor him how awkward and uncomfortable his brother is around those kind of attention. His brother didn’t show it, but Tony could read his brother like an open book. That is how closed they are. After all, they are the only one they’ve got. It just the two of them against the world.

*****

James sighed loudly. His blazer already strewn over the bench he was sitting on, leaving him only in his grey vest with his sleeve fold around his elbows. James notices a group of giggling girls that pass by of him just now. Whispering and giggling while glancing at him. James could only winced. 

“geez… where the hell is that kid..” he mumbled. His eyes keep straying at the entrance of the Greek Hall. Where he and his ancestors reside before. They are legacies. He and Tony. With both being Starks and all. Alice Academy is big. Almost as big as Texas. Since the war, Alice Academy has been built to nurture special children with special gift either born with the gift or accidental gained it. They are not from the government but the government sometimes seeks their company for council or help. But generally, Alice Academy is a non-profit school that tends all children through all the world to help them used their gift in a good way. To outsiders, their school seem like a school for a rich spoiled children whom their parent haven’t had time for. But it is actually school for special human, mutants, fae creatures, weres creatures, night-walkers (vampires, necromancer, shadow-hunter), wizards, even otherworldly, demigods and a lot more you can even imagine their existence. This is the only place that James could breath peacefully if these giggling people around him are not here of course. James huffed yet again. He loosen his tie. He was still buzzed out from his conversation with Peggy before. As he graduated from Alice Academy, he has chosen to served his people. He was given a duty the moment he said yes. He is the Guardian for his people. Sure there are many guardians like the X-MEN. But only one alpha guardian for every century. He was chosen as was the guardian before him. He is to provide, nurture and protect their legacies. People who find out about them tend to used them in a bad way. Which is why it is sometimes his job to bring them to Alice when the situation was to dangerous for the teachers to handle. Meanwhile Professor Xavier and Professor Lensherr detects the gifted children. This school is high in their academics system that even Harvard OR MIT couldn’t challenge their students achievement. Their certificates is so priceless that just after graduation there is a job waiting for them. Their system is almost like Harry Potter with letters of acceptance and housing dorms according to their personalities. J.K Rowling is a student from Alice anyways. That is where she gets the idea for the schooling systems in Harry Potter. That book never stop amusing James. Never. It was his and Tony’s favourite story books. Well second to Tolkien of course. Speaking of Tony. James would protect Tony with his life and Tony knew that. James is very protective over Tony. His baby brother. He loves Tony more than everything. Even though they are not brothers by blood. Their bond are deep. He was adopted in the Starks family when he was 15 years old. He lost his left arm trying to saves his parents from the falling steel cabinets when their house was caught in fire. He woke up in the hospital from an induced coma four years later, with a metal arm and unfortunately his parents and two of his sisters did not make it. He should be sad, but what he just felt is empty for he doesn’t remember anything from the incident ever. He forgot everything about anything that has happen in his life before the fire. He didn’t even remember how his family looks like. They didn’t show him any pictures of his family since all of it was burned during the fire. So no, James did not miss them at all. All he feel was gratitude and solemn for his adopted father Howard caught him beating himself and said “Fate is a cruel thing my James. it is not wise to dwell in the past when it was better forgotten, son. Maybe that was God intent to make you live for tomorrow and not for yesterday. Fate and destiny works in mysterious ways. So held your head high and keep on marching. Always remember that your mother loved you. Both of you.” James shuddered as he remembers the words. The way his father said it with tears that he fight from falling is heartbreaking to recalled. They’ve just buried their mother that day. Howard’s wife Maria. The only person James was comfortable to cry his eye out. Their mother died of a car accident. James was 25 years old that day and Tony, poor Tony was only 11 years old. James never stop holding Tony’s small hand that day. The even slept curled together with their funeral suits still on. Their father follow suit a year after that. Died of a broken heart and a broken liver. It has been just the two of them since then. With James handling their company both Stark Industries and Stark Medics. He worked hard to raise the drop in profits their company had after their father’s death. That is when James reach the age of 30 years old, he is already one of the top ten most eligible bachelor in the USA. Which he always hate for some reasons. He is the youngest CEO in history. Unlike Tony, James hate the spotlight. Only people that invited in his function or party has seen his face the others manage to take his pictures but it grainy at best. He needs a private life in order to be a better Alpha Guardian. James was so deep in his thought that he did not realised the walking figure behind him.

“ Such a serious face you making there Mr Stark.” said a deep sultry voice. James was startled since not many could sneak on him like that. He turned around and smile when he recognized the raven haired man.

“ you startled me Loki.” huffed James. “and please.. it’s James. My friend calls me James.” Loki chuckled and sat beside him with cat-like grace. Loki is the teacher at Alice, he teaches student with magic gifts. 

“ Another Tony’s mischief?” loki ask cheekily. James just snort. 

“ Nahh.. tony is not as mischief as you Loki. He hasn’t surpassed you yet. But still. You took him under your wing yeah?” blamed James. Loki just chuckled and shook his head. They just settled with comfortable silence after that. Then Loki spoke.

“so.. has Lady Margaret speak to you about it?” James flinched as he swallowed. Loki just stared straight ahead. Giving time for James to composed himself. 

“yeah.. she did. I mean. He is her old flame right. But why me tho? Don’t they have other people for this? And since when does Peggy work with SHIELD. I know she build it but didn’t she wash her hand of it a long time ago? Plus, instead of me, why can’t they just sent Logan. I mean, Logan’s been to world war II, isn’t he more suited to tend him than me?” whine James. Loki kept quiet and sigh. 

“hmmmm…. Captain Amerika is not that bad James.” hummed Loki. 

“well, that is helping. Gee.. thanks Loki.” grated James. Loki just laugh. It makes James whined more. 

It’s not that he is throwing a tantrum, it’s just that the task given to him is just weird is all. It’s not that he hates the guy. He just never met him before. He did learn a few thing about him in 5th grades or something. But something about that guy just rubs him in a wrong way. He knows of the Captain awaken from the ice even before the chitauri attacks a year before. He did help find him anyways, to finish his father last wish. Help find the body of Steve Rogers for a proper burial. Captain America deserved that his father had said. So find him he did. Except not dead but still alive with his heart still beating. James was shocked when he heard the report from SHIELD agent Phil Coulson who still creeps him out till this day with his insistent staring. He steers away from SHIELD the moment Peggy walk out of SHIELD. And then came Captain Amerika. He doesn’t know why but his heart beats fast when he heard the news. James funded the Cap’s medics and the equipment to melt the ice around him. But James never see him in person or even talked to him. James Buchanan Stark is like the opposite of Steve Rogers. Rogers did the heroic things in broad daylight while James quietly kills and delivers punishment in places where even the darkest of heart would not venture to. Rogers is the picture of pure and righteous while James is the monster the parents tell their children to scare them to behave. Something about that man just made something in his skin want to crawl out. The two of them are the opposite of coin. And he doesn’t like that feeling not one bit. So he makes the decision to stay away from him. He succeeded in doing that for 3 whole years until today, with Peggy giving him his newest task. To teach Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain Rogers to the existence of Alice Academy school for gifted and special children. 

“JAMIE!!” shout a very excited Tony. James bubble of monologue was burst when he saw an eager Tony with his flushing friends. James stands and open his arm to enveloped Tony in his hug. They hug for a long time. Although Tony spend 3 days in the school dorm but James still misses him and judging by Tony tight grip the feelings was mutual. 

“Hey there my little Ant. Ready to leave pal?” James was ruffling Tony’s hair when Tony started to pull away and squawk indignantly. 

“hey! Leave my hair alone Jamie. Plus! I’m not that little anymore. I’m 16 okay.” huffed Tony annoyed. But the smile tugging on his lips saying the opposite. Loki was just staring at the scene with rapt attention. Their interaction remind him of his brothers in Jotunheim. 

“haaaa… I miss Bylest and Bindi..” Loki sigh longingly. James and Tony stares at Loki as if they just remembered of the people around them.

“you know, you could just go to Jotunheim if you miss them right? Peggy will let you man.” james consoled. Loki just shake his head. 

“nope,there is no need in that for I have no need of the bifrost yet. I do not want to be indebted to that blond oaf again.” last time Loki ask for Thor help, Thor ask for a kiss as a payment. Loki shuddered just thinking about that. That buffoon just irks him to no end. James chuckled as he notice the shudders from Loki. Tony and his friends were watching their conversation with unfiltered interest.

“you do realized sooner or later you have to do far worse than kissing him on the lips right? You guys are betrothed for god sake.” remark James. Loki groaned and cover his ears. It always funny to see how Loki interacts with Thor. Being engaged even before James was born should make them fall beseechingly towards each other by now but knowing Loki hatred for the Aesir species makes it an impossible mission for Thor to have a happy ending. But despite that, Thor is smitten as hell towards Loki. Its kinda cute actually. Both James and tony laugh about it sometimes. 

“fine then. I need to bring this little monkey home anyways. I’ll call you later Loki.” james picks up Tony’s stuff on the floor as he tried as hard as possible to ignore those two flushed boys flanking his baby bro side. He just gave them his patented “angel smile”. the one that makes the old ladies goes “awww” and the ladies swooned. Sam called it that anyways. James couldn’t care less.

“it’s okay Mr Stark. I can help you carry this to your car.” said one boy that he remembers tony called Alex. James smile strained.

“it’s okay. You are tony’s friend. Just call me James, Alex. Mr Stark is my father.” the kid gushed out unintelligibly making his friend giggled. Tony just rolled his eyes. Can’t believe Rhodey his masculine friend just giggles around. Tony huffed and pulled his brother away.

“ bye guys! See you on the holidays!” tony waves at his friends and ushered James to the drivers seat. James gives his brother a grateful smile. Once they were buckled in and drive far from the school gates, James huff a deep sigh.

“so kiddo, why blue? I know that Victor kid’s a dick. Still, why blue?” tony just smile.

“ he makes fun of the girls saying girls are weaker than boys and he also make fun of the frost giant color so I turn him into one. Not literally but you know. Beats punching his face. So….” bucky hummed.

“did you punch him?”

“.…… yes”

“did you get caught punching him?” 

“nope.”

“good.” tony smiled and watch the scenery outside. He can’t wait to spend his time in his own lab with his brother. Both of them smiled. It is a comfortable silent with the radio humming some soft indie music. Tony move trying to change the channel but James swat his hand away.

“ drivers choose the songs, Shotgun shut their cake-hole.” tony laughs as he hug himself and lower the seat. Hmmm… he miss this. After this he’s gonna force his brother to do a supernatural marathon with him. But sleep first though. He hasn’t sleep for 3 straight days planning that sweet prank. James relaxes as he saw that Tony has gone deep to wonderland. He was anxious now that there’s no one to distract him. Just how on earth is he trying to interact with Captain, he has no idea. Well, for now he just bask in his brother soft snores. Captain is a problem that future James has to worry not current James. Current James just wanna go home and cook for his baby brother.


	2. The Reunion??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fate is cruel is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thanks for the kudos and the comments! you lift my spirits up! just to remind people, thor movies never happen since loki and thor are siblings in this fic. and we will see more of them soon. so.. this in the new chapter! hope you enjoy. thank you for reading this fic. *deeply touch and humble* now enjoy! (^0^)/

Chapter 2

The enormous gate could be seen from below the hill where James is driving. Tony is already deep in slumber next to him. The Stark mansion is big indeed. Tony used to call it White Castle when he was but a toddler. James used to play with him as a knight to Tony’s Kingdom. It all stop when Tony was 10 years old. That is the age when Tony has started to show interest in inventing stuff that all came alive through electric whenever he was toying with it. At first, both James and Howard thought Tony’s Alice is the gift to controlled electricity, but then Tony proved them wrong by inventinga cute clumsy robot. It was adorable really. Considering Tony was only 10 years old that time, that was actually quite a feat. The day after that Tony received an invitation to study in Alice Academy as a Technomancer. Their mother prepared a feast that evening to celebrate Tony acceptance. James smile as he remember how the robot get it’s name.

Past

James was back from running that morning with a towel around his neck. There he saw in the living room Tony was trying to command his robot to fetch him a glass of juice. James stand there not knowing what to do as the robot whirred pass him towards the bottle of orange juice James just got out from the refrigerator. The robot whirred and push of the bottle till it toppled rolling on the floor. Tony dashed to his robot while lecturing him on how to properly pour a drink. The adorable robot had look a bit chastised at Tony lecturing. James can’t help but chuckled by the adorable scene that has unfolded in front of him.

“ so buddy, have you given it a name yet?” ask James gesturing to the robot. Tony huffed out irritated.

“it’s a he.”

“okay. Have you named him yet?” pressed James a bit irritated.

“no. I’m thinking of naming him R2 you know.” James squawk offended.

“ no you can’t! R2 is sacred. You can’t name him R2 Tony. You promised.” tony huffed again. This time loudly.

“i believe your robot has made a mess in the dining room Anthony.” said Jarvis their caretaker slash butler while pushing the little robot off his leg gently. Trying to usher the robot towards the two of them.

“ see. He’s independent. Just like R2!” exclaimed Tony.

“ no he’s not Tony.”

“he’s too!”

“he’s not.”

“he’s too!”

“he’s too.”

“he’s not!”

“AH HAH! Even you admit it!” snark James expression smug. Tony squawk outraged.

“ you trick me with your pheromones! That’s how you get me to say it! That’s not fair Jamie!” now it’s James turn to be scandalized.

“I most certainly not! It doesn’t work that way Tony! I didn’t even use my gift to sway you. Plus! It’s didn’t work in this room you brat! Dad put a suppressor in the kitchen hall remember. Its not my fault your robot is a dummy! Look at him. How could that clumsy thing be name R2.” Tony try to say something but he seemed to be in a trance. Tony open his mouth but closed it again. James keep glaring at his brother, seemingly insulted to think that his brother could even accused him of using his power against him. Tony seemed a bit guilty but seemed to be buzzing.

“i know. I’m sorry.” he relented. James keep staring at him.

“ You know what, I have his name already. He is dummy.” tony said trying to lighten the mood.

“yes Tony, your robot is a dummy. Cute. But still a dummy.” tony shakes his head as if James still hasn’t get it yet.

“no. His name is Dummy.”

“ what? Seriously? You gonna name him that?” James is a bit perplexed by that. Tony just shrugged.

“ well, technically, you are the one who named him.”

“ you seriously gonna call him dummy?”

“ well not as in D.U.M.M.Y but more like DUM. E. you know. It looks more classy that way.” James rolled his eyes at his brother antique. Tony just shrugged and give him a maniac smile. James shakes his head.

 

PRESENT

James chuckled as he remembers. He rolled down his car window. His face was scanned as the gates is open. He drive in their long entrance. This house look more like a castle than a mansion. Even their entrance is as long as a football field. Dad was paranoid when he got out of the hospital. Maria said they moved to the mansion for better security. Protect them from what, James does not know. His memory were hazy that times. By the time he has reach the main entrances, Tony was already stirring as if he knows from heart that they have already arrived. James stop his car at the entryway. To lazy to drive to the garage. David could drive it to the garage later. he nudged tony’s shoulder gently.

“ wake up sleepy potato. We’re here.” James come out from the driver seat and take his work files and computer from the backseat. Leaving Tony to pick up his stuff at his own pace. He left his car and goes directly to the door. He intends to arranged his files so that he could spend his time with his brother sooner. he have to cooked really great dinner so Tony would not be to sour when he has to be the “tour guide” to Captain America tomorrow. It is tradition for him, every time tony just got home from dorm James will cooked for him, just like what their mother did for James when he was younger. When he enter his office, a soft angelic voice greeted him.

“Welcome home Master Stark.” James smile softly. It is an inside joke between him and Tony. Tony like to remind him that as an eldest brother he will be called Mr Stark by their staff since Tony is just a young genius boy, he will remain Tony. Deep inside he knew what Tony tried to applied to the outsiders. Tony wants all of them to know that despite of his adoption status in the family he is still a Stark, blood or not he is still Tony’s eldest brother and nothing could change that. Not if Tony has a say in it.

“ cancel all of my meetings and site-seeing for tomorrow, Friday. Align the meetings for any openings I had for other days.” FRIDAY was created when Tony was 15. it was the first Artificial Intelligent in the whole wide world. Thus making the name of Alice Academy more elite that before. the namesakes is because Tony favorite day is Friday thus he named her so. Sometimes James just can’t with his brother. He tried to name the AI, Jarvis but after the repulsed and threat that Jarvis had uttered to both of them, they quickly changed their mind. They both learn it the hard way to not to trifle with the old man.

James changed his cloth to a more comfortable attire and proceed to their spacious kitchen where Jarvis already prepare the ingredients that he need for cooking.

***

Tony is beyond excited. He leaves all his stuff at the door. He feet brought him directly to his lab on the third floor of their mansion. James built that space for him the moment he saw Tony could handle his own lab. His father is a bit reluctant for him to enhanced his ability but the moment he say his mind to his brother, 3 month later, the whole floor was built for his lab or “Tony’s playground” is what James like to called it. Even his stubborn Father could not say no to James. Thus here they are.

His hand is itching to check on his newest creation. His armor he’d like to call it. It is almost finish. The substances he need to power his suit is limited of course. He needs to amplify the power if he wants to used it long. The coloring is almost done. He knew his brother works hard to make their company rise again. This time he can help his brother by making their company most profitable gain once more. Which is providing weapons for the army. Currently his brother is more focusing on medics, software and gadgets like hand phones, laptop and such but they need to get back on track. Selling weapons for the peace and safety of people. His brother is more on medics rather than weapons actually. Sure he is good in the gadgets by their last years profits gain reports, but he could never see his brother make weapons. It is just unlike him. 5 more hours his armor will be finish. He will go to SHIELD for testing tomorrow evening to see it reviews because nowadays, SHIELD is linked to the army after the Chitauri incidents. He just need to go to Afghanistan for a short while in the morning since those pampered delegates want to hear his own explanation what his missiles is all about. Usually his brother was the one that managed the meetings and explanation thingy. He just built and his brother sell. But no.. those people want him. Well whatever. His brother need rest anyway. He could take one for the team once in a while. No biggie.

*****  
The drumming of his finger on the steering keeps his bearing afloat. He doesn’t know why he has a bad feeling since this morning. He started to feel uneasy when Tony said he has to go to Afghanistan for the jericho test-drive. He knew about that meeting but what he was told it was supposed to be held next week not today. He shrugged of the uneasy feeling he had to maybe meeting Captain America. Well, it had to be it. He hummed the song to quelled down the feelings. He glanced at his watch. 2 pm. He was told to meet Captain on 3 pm sharp. But it doesn’t hurt to be early. He can spend his time with Peggy or his friends that teaches there while he wait for Captain to arrived.

“ ah… Alice… as beautiful as ever..” he hummed as he walked out of his car. The students are having clubs meeting on the evening. James smiled politely as the students giggles and greet him. Not overly friendly but not to cold either. It makes him seemed warm, but unapproachable. Ever since he found out what his Alice was he was having mixed feeling about it. Sure just a tilt of his pheromones every beings, man, woman and animals as long as it beings that could see, hear, smell, feels and touch, would all bow down and went all their way out to satisfy his needs. Whatever it is. But it left him feeling hollow and uncomfortable weird to be honest. Sometimes having this power does help him, but other days it’s just unhelpful. It makes him thinks that maybe people just want him because of his alluring pheromones not his true beings. It is hard to say this days. He just grew dulls of its perks as the time goes by. he saw from far a swarmed of teachers on the lobby, he couldn’t help but to detour to other path just to avoid being fondled to death really. Those teachers are vultures. Females are the worst. They are not afraid in showing their interest. He directed his feet toward Peggy’s door instead, then his phone started ringing.

He wish he didn’t pick up his phone when he heard the news from Jarvis.

“.… James.. T-there was a terrorist attack during Tony’s meeting. They report him dead.” everything stopped from his view. James was stunned. He almost lost his gripped on the phone. Everything seem to halt.the voice from the phone keeps talking but he couldn't hear them. His mind is busy calculating.

“ james..?” the voice called.

“JAMES!!” jarvis called worriedly. He knows how much James love Tony. He was afraid of James reaction. While he himself is devastated he doesn’t know how James would feel since the bond between them is deeper.

“they have his body?” james ask scarily calm. Jarvis was confused.

“what?”

“the body? Did they found Tony’s body?” James repeated.

“.. no.. the body was n..”

“then he is not dead! I will not accept his death until they found me his body.” gritted James as he shut the phone off. He the changed his course. There is someone he need to do. Captain America is not of his concern right now. Peggy would understand.

 

****  
James did not bother knocking the Head Mutants Council. He just entered the the room. There on the couch Erik was nursing his coffee while Charles stares ahead through the window in his wheelchair. They didn’t even look his way except Erik with his muttering. He look at Charles while projecting his thoughts to him.

“ he’s alive.” said Charles gently. James exhaled a loud gust of wind. His tense shoulder slumped down. If not because of the situation that he is in, James would laugh at Erik confused face.

“but I do not know where he is. There’s an inhibition that repels my sights. I can only seeks his mind James, and his mind is very loud.” James nodded his thanks. Alive is all he needs. He can manage the others. He then left after he hugged both Erik and Charles. James run in the hallway eager to reach his car so that he can search for his brother. He left in a hurry not really minding the beefy blond guy staring unblinking at him as he run pass the blond.

 

****

Steve was reluctant to go out that day. After the Chitauri invasion he was suddenly the celebrity. It is really hard to go out nowadays. Not that he wanted to, really. Steve on the other side has to start all over again when all he wanted to do was finally coming home to Bucky. His Bucky. They had a hard time hiding their relationship during the wars. Only few knew of their relationship, the Howling Commando knew and didn’t even batted their eyes. They even made them share a room when they had a privileged to stay in some downtown inn. Peggy knew. Peggy even suggest they act as a couple both to cover their sexual preferences from the watching eyes. Back in the days, people get beat down for even batting an eye on the same sex, but in the future, same sex married is legal. That has made him more heartbroken than ever. He never got his happy ending with Bucky. Even Peggy found her other half Angie Martinelli, get married and adopt 2.5 kids. Steve thought that when he sunken the ship in the ocean he could finally see his lover again. But no. Fate has been cruel on him, instead he wake up in the world that is far to scarce for him to be living in. Everything is colorful and bright. Nothing is private anymore. He was suddenly rich. After he was unfrozen, his army pension and compensation is a lot to take in for the whole 70 years his been sleeping. He received a Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart. All of his friends the Howling Commando is dead except for Peggy and Gabe. He was grateful to be alive. He is. But it all doesn’t matter if he was alone. All of his friend are old and had a wonderful lives. Getting married, having children, having grandchildren. Start on a new life. How could he start a new life when he haven’t have the reason to. He is just an empty shell. His passion has died the day Bucky fall from the train. He died the day he chose to be Captain America, for if he was Steven Grant Rogers, he would have jump after Bucky. Steve was put out of his musing when the cab stop at the Alice Academy massive gates. The cab driver stop exactly at the gate an did not venture further inside.

“ this is it Cap. This is as far as I go.” said the driver who refer himself as Dane. Steve raise his eye brow.

“not that I am not able to walk along the way, but that is indeed a long walk in there buddy.”steve gestures to the long path the direct him to the deep trees that was a pathway to Alice Academy entrance door. The driver shrugged.

“yes Cap. But that is the rules. No outsiders allowed unless you are invited. Everybody in the world knew about Alice Academy rules. The students in this school are extremely precious that it is guarded 24/7.their students are basically the people that determine the changes that we had in technologies, medics, music etc, for the whole world Cap. You must be really privileges to be invited in. Even the President of America haven’t set foot in this Academy yet ‘cept for Barrack Obama of course but he didn’t count since he graduated from here.” explained Dane. Those words certainly has peaked Steve interest. All he knows is that Peggy became the school principle after she retired from SHIELD. He didn’t know of this school specialties. Steve just nodded and pay the cab fare. He thanks Dane on his way out.

This place is beautiful and calm that Steve could agree for sure. It has the serene and calm atmosphere that make Steve itch to for his pencil and sketchbook so he could sit under one of those big trees and draw the scene. He inhaled deeply. Hmm.. the air is somehow cleaner here and the sky is much more clearer than the polluted sky he woke up to. He seems a bit disappointed when he reach the entrance door. He like to bask in the beauty and calm in the air but a last he did have a reason to be here today, so he quelled the feeling down. He walks down the hall to try to locate the receptionist so he could ask the direction to Peggy’s room. As he walked in he heard of a very loud heels clicking on the tiles floor. He could only guess on what kind of rush does the man running into, for pushing him making that such irritating noise in the somewhat quite hall. Steve clench his hand, ready to scold the man for disrupting the silence but those words died in his mouth as he gazed at the frantic man. Steve was stunned. His feet was rooted to the ground. There he saw a man. Tall, Dark haired, skin paled as the moon, eyes stormy gray just like his Bucky. Even the dimpled chin is exactly the same. Steve was to caught on his trance that he could only watch as the man walk pass him. He still couldn’t believed his eyes. He snapped out of slumber as a voice called out to him.

“ Steve? Oh my god! Steve!” exclaimed Peggy excitedly. Steve was turning around.

“ steve? Where are you going?” called Peggy a bit perplexed since this is not how she pictured their reunion. Steve winced as he run out.

“ sorry Pegs, but I need to check on something!” he shouted as he runs faster. He reach the door in no time. Pulling as he searched the ground fiercely. Searching for the man he just saw. Instead of a that fella, Steve only saw a few kids and teenagers getting ready or running around in the field. He then proceed to the parking spaces searching frantically. His heart was beating fast with hope. Such a cruel torture his mind for dangling hope where there in none to give. He hasn’t realised he was crying until he inhaled the air through his nose. He chuckled self-deprecatingly. He was so out of his mind, he was seeing things. But it looks so real. Bucky in his white and black form fitting three pieces suit. It looks to real to be a false yet Steve has been longing for Bucky so much these days maybe he was seeing things that are not there. He crumpled in the middle of the parking lot. Thank goodness for small mercy for it was a deserted one. Unknown to him, there was a certain Telepath watching from a window at him with furrowed brows.

****  
“ hmm… it seems, I have found James old flame, my love. Should I tell him? Such depressing thoughts this man have.” uttered Charles. Erik who was now standing walk towards him.  
“ don’t meddle with people’s love life Charles. We are to old for this.” countered Erik as he stood behind Charles and massage his shoulder.

“old? I am 41 and you are 44, Erik. I don’t hardly count that as old. We are in our forties. It hardly count.”

“whatever you say dearest. Just don’t meddle, yeah? Remember, James has no memories of his past life, love. It is not our task to meddle in with the love affair of others.” charles only hummed.

“Charles Xavier Lensher..” charles huffed.

“ fine. I won’t.” erik only chuckled and proceed to kiss Charles on his temples. Just by that Charles was smiling again. Albeit reluctantly. He just felt sorry for the helpless thoughts the man had.

****

James ran towards his car more like speed to his car actually. He was one of those kids who were gifted with more than one Alice. One minutes is like 1 second to him. As he hit his gas and reach the gates of the school, Steve was at the door searching for him frantically. They missed each other just by five minutes delay. Time is essence. He will have to used his alter-ego for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me for this for i have to make tony iron man first then later, i will cupid bucky n steve together k! steve will stop suffering soon! don worry. hope you guys like it and please leave comments k! if you guys had any other pairing as background couple you could comment below k. any ideas i can add in feel free to comments. don worry. i won't bite. unless u wanna. *smirk* so pls.. handle me with care. *fly away to middle-earth*

**Author's Note:**

> well... to be continued i guess.. i will post another chptr k. hope you enjoy it. any ideas you guys wanna add just say in the comments. or you guys could say hi to me on my tumblr acc: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tok1th0rkispn im really new in this so people.. please handle me with care.


End file.
